Low Dating
by ladyfr
Summary: Petit spoiler saison 6, épisode à venir le 08/03/10...cette petite histoire met en jeu un House très HC, juste un plaisir issu d'une idée de la saison 6, un spped dating initié par Wilson
1. Chapter 1

LOW DATING

**Chap 1**

**- « Je n'aime pas ce type de rencontre, pourriez vous abréger, s'il vous plait…Mr.. Maison? Vous n'avez rien trouvé de plus original comme pseudonyme? Pas étonnant de vous retrouver ici!! »**

**House : « Hey , vous avez du pousser la mauvaise porte en vous levant ce matin! Vous vous êtes promise de casser du macho du petit déj au coucher du soleil ou quoi? C'est pas la convention féministe de la journée de la femme ici ! On devrait au moins être au diapason de « je cherche désespérément un coup » à minima!! »**

**- « Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, Maison c'est tout ce qui vous est venu à l'esprit? Oh! Je**

**sais !!**

**Vous vous êtes dit que cela rassurerait ces pauvres biches égarées, bêlantes et désespérées à l'idée de retrouver des draps froids et un lit immensément vide!**

**Maison, ça plante le décor, ça vous en jette plein les mirettes, imaginez: pas encore amis mais déjà un nid en commun!! Petit joueur!! »**

**House : -« Vous savez, je connais justement une très jolie de maison de repos avec des docteurs très qualifiés. Vous semblez en avoir particulièrement besoin Miss..coup de soleil? Cool! Je comprends mieux votre fixette sur mon pseudo. Vous avez choisi « crème à bronzer » pour avatar? »**

**Bong-Bong……..Changez de table…On ne triche pas s'il vous plait, le temps imparti est écoulé, bougez!**

**House fixait la jolie brune qui n'avait cessé de le tacler depuis qu'il avait flashé sur ses yeux. Bleus…En amande…**

**Un peu chat farouche; visiblement énormément tigresse.**

**Etre griffé au plus profond de l'extase ne le perturbait pas, bien au contraire.**

**Les yeux bleus étaient rarement sauvages, souvent glaciaires, parfois vides mais jamais ardents. Comment réussissait elle à dominer le code génétique pour transformer son regard en brasier incandescent?**

**Sunshine …Un patronyme sans équivoque ,chargé de quolibets depuis la maternelle ou un écran de fumée, un de plus pour dissimuler la peine ou la hargne ou l'insignifiance…**

**Qui pourrait dire qu'elle valait le coup désespérément? Pas ces trois minutes de fiel et de redondances qu'ils avaient échangé en guise de bonjour.**

_**Il n'a pas aimé mon entrée en matière, c'est évident se murmura Lily Sunshine, pas aussi intérieurement quelle l'aurait désiré. **_

_**Elle tenta de fixer avec intérêt le cadre supérieur, informaticien de son état, quadragénaire, multi récidiviste en divorce et fêlures intimes, qui s'était pompeusement installé et tentait de la séduire à coup de stock options et de raids dans le désert…**_

_**Ramer ça oui, il devait connaitre**_

_**Lilly se sentit brusquement stupide d'avoir stupidement gâché trois précieuses minutes avec cet homme dont elle avait ignoré la claudication et la profondeur des rides pour se fixer sur le désintérêt figé d'un sourire goguenard et provocateur.**_

_**Frustrée de ne pas avoir réussi à en découdre avec sa cousine qui avait abusé du chantage affectif pour la trainer dans ce repère de fous solitaires , elle s'était défoulée sur le premier être humain échoué à cette table.**_

_**Quand il s'était à son tour levé pour changer d'interlocuteur, elle l'avait cru déséquilibré par l'alcool ou la chaleur étouffante de la salle…On achève bien les chevaux…**_

_**Il avait envoyé balader sa main secourable et l'avait torpillée d'un seul regard.**_

_**Il n'avait pas besoin de mots, lui, pour dire son mépris .**_

_**-**_ « J'ai enlevé ma cravate, mis des lunettes de soleil et échangé ma veste avec Wilson, vous pensez qu'ils vont capter la supercherie? ».

Lilly: « Je ne sais pas… Je m'en fous … Votre jambe , c'est un accident ou de naissance? ».

House: « ça vous arrive d'être polie deux secondes?

Lilly: « Vous avez raison; moi ça doit être dans la tête que ça circule mal…Je ne dis jamais ce qu'il faut en premier, je sais pas; ça filtre plus.

Pardonnez moi…Lilly Sunshine et ce n'est pas un canular; je dois tout ça à mes parents!! »

Elle lui tendit la main dans un geste désuet et puéril. 

Il se dit « pas les rideaux Mamzelle Scarlett »!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2

Rue Basse

L 'aube naissait avec peine quand ils se décidèrent à quitter le pub où, à coup de bières irlandaises, ils venaient de fêter la Saint Patrick.

Inconnus parmi dautres inconnus; sans le gong ni le stress d'une" love-affaire" à 　manager　; House et Lily avaient parlé, s'étaient observés, détestés une seconde, captivés la suivante.

Le temps avait filé. Vraiment.

House avait perdu Wilson, Lily sa cousine. Des orphelins...

Si rien de précieux ni de fondamental n'avait été échangé, la vie avait circulé entre eux, les fouettant au passage.

C 'était simple et revigorant.

House avait bien senti ses murailles sabaisser mais il l'avait laissée faire.

Elle parlait de tout dans des éclats de rire ou de colère, de la politique dObama aux vieux cons qui refusaient un système de santé ouvert à tous,

de la grippe A aux saucisses en boule pour l'apéro.

Elle aurait dû l'agacer, elle était beaucoup trop jeune;

elle aurait pu le lasser, il aurait du fuir .

Quand , épuisée , la bouche sèche, elle s 'était enfin interrompue; House lui avait demandé:

"On est bien d'accord? Pas de plan "drague/　date"　 au rabais?　.

Elle avait vigoureusement hoché la tête.

Donc il l'avait embrassée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

Le Mur

Sa langue se mêlait délicieusement à la sienne, venait caresser son palais, effleurait ses lèvres.

Sa peau râpeuse et barbue écorchait ses joues, son menton, lui infligeant une douleur-plaisir qui la maintenait au sol , dans la réalité.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, ce n'était pas attendu.

Le mur était un point d'ancrage.

La fraicheur les tiendrait éveillés.

Lily reprit sa respiration, il frémit avant de s'écarter.

Le temps d'un baiser léger comme une madeleine sur les lèvres, elle avait disparu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.4

L'aile Noire

La gaité n'était pas la couleur dominante de l'　«　aile noire　», ainsi que la surnommait l'équipe soignante de l'unité pédiatrique d'oncologie.

Bien sur, les administrateurs avaient insisté pour la gratifier d'un nom poétique bien qu'empreint d' un peu de folie, s'excusant presque par là de sa vocation , et l'on pouvait donc trouver au sein du PP, la « 　Cheshire Wing　».

Pourtant, ce mercredi après -midi , l'hôpital entier avait frémi au rythme des tam-tams , des rires d'enfants et des chansons nostalgiques des anciens.

On avait même fredonné « le temps des cerises » pour l' exilée Française , doyenne des patientes de l'unité de soins palliatifs.

Cuddy en personne s'était jointe un moment au petit groupe afin de souffler avec sa patiente préférée les quatre vingt dix bougies de son probable dernier printemps.

Seule l'unité « diagnostic » avait conservé une sérénité glaciale .

Le Dr House avait décrété avec force conviction teintée parfois de grognements qu'il était hors de question de transformer son service en annexe de parc d'attraction pour gamins attardés

et que les affreux dictateurs à la sauce réchauffée « mac do', oncle Walt , nigoland et consort » n'avaient pas leur place « chez lui ».

Cuddy se souvenait encore de sa sortie sur le Dr Patch « à l'origine de sa vocation »; qu'une équipe de télévision avait pris au premier degré…

Avec Rachel à la maison , Lucas dans son lit et l'hôpital à diriger, elle n'avait vraiment plus de temps à consacrer aux joutes verbales du Dr Grumpy.

Elle avait donc laissé tomber… tout de suite… laissant un House dépité de se retrouver seul dans l'arène… une fois de plus.

On avait juste délogé quelques lits discrètement pour ne pas priver certains petits patients de la fête.

Il était donc particulièrement grincheux et amer, ce soir là , le Docteur Grégory House.

Seul, fatigué, le muscle ravagé douloureux; les tempes oppressées d' une migraine latente de plus de deux semaines…

depuis…un baiser impromptu, volé à une jeunesse; très vite envolée….

Il n'y avait pas plus de lien entre cet épisode presque fantasmé et sa céphalée qu'entre une piqure de moustique et Cuddy…

quoiqu'en dise à jamais son ami, le Dr Wilson Cricket…

House se sentit presque redevenir petit garçon de bois quand l'objet de ses pensées se présenta à l'instant devant ses yeux ,

le visage grave et soucieux, comme souvent ces derniers temps, inquiet sans doute de voir son ami sombrer à nouveau dans une misanthropie sombre et caractérielle.

Prenant de court le discours lénifiant que s'apprêtait à lui faire subir James Wilson, House se leva vivement de son fauteuil .

- « Je n'ai pas de temps pour écouter ton sermon Révérend James…Je viens de louper la rediffusion du porn' de 18h mais!…

j'ai un rendez vous par « cam » dans cinq minutes avec « Babe nib 95 E » et je te tuerai si tu t'interposes entre nous.

Voilà mon épée, le duel à midi ;demain; dans le pré ».

Wilson le scrutait, toujours silencieux. Il n'était pas désarçonné, non.

Ils étaient bien trop intimes depuis bien trop longtemps pour cela.

Mais il hésitait entre la métaphore, la recherche immédiate et contrainte de toxine de type vicodine et le recours urgent au Dr Nolan pour lui-même James Wilson, à court d'idée…

« C'est un rendez vous privé Wilson, pas une partie à trois, pas ce soir, alors adios compadre… la boutique est fermée. »

Wilson obéît et commença à amorcer un demi tour, puis sans faire face à son ami lança:

« Cuddy était à croquer cet après midi dans son petit top moulant rose pâle, Lucas est un heureux homme…

Madame Matenmayer ne s'est pas étouffée avec son gâteau d'anniversaire mais a regretté l'absence du boiteux et « nos » enfants étaient ravis

de voir des clowns docteurs entourés de très jolies jongleuses.

Personnellement, j'ai été fasciné par un jeune extra terrestre, bleu, mi femme mi animal, une Na'vis très probablement… Des yeux… bleus aussi mais…je sais pas, je ne saurai pas définir son regard… j'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir déj…

Il espérait une réaction de son ami, pas cette fuite sans un mot qui laissa sur son passage un froid polaire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap.5

Back stage

Lily aimait le calme qui régnait souvent dans les vestiaires bien après l'effervescence de la journée ,la libérant enfin des tension accumulées avant l'entrée en scène.

Le silence lui permettait de laisser déferler les émotions contenues au cours de chaque rencontre, se délivrer de certaines, en conserver précieusement bien d'autres.

Jouer avec la maladie, la mort; emmener les patients quelques instants vers une galaxie plus souriante, souffler un peu d'espoir ; demandait une énergie et une vitalité dont elle était prête à se dessaisir quitte à se sentir comme en cet instant totalement vidée, exsangue .

Les autres ne comprenaient pas son besoin de solitude après une intervention, ce retour presque fœtal dans sa coquille.

Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer , elle en avait juste besoin pour pouvoir continuer…à travailler, à vivre, à accepter sa santé quand de tous petits allaient peut être y laisser leur souffle.

Marc ,qui l'avait formée, lui disait souvent que son empathie était à la fois sa force et ce qui pourrait la détruire, si elle ne se protégeait pas.

Quand Marc avait fini sa vie, écrasé sur le trottoir de trop de souffrance et de solitude, elle avait failli à son tour lâcher l'affaire, pour se sauver.

Elle était toujours là.

Marc lui avait peut être donné à elle ce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé pour lui.

Alors avec cela, aussi ,elle continuait à vivre.

Lily secoua la tête pour chasser sa mélancolie; puis passa sur son visage un peu de lotion, « sa potion à redevenir Lily » comme disaient les enfants qui s'échappaient parfois pour la regarder faire.

Lily Sunshine…

Une jeune femme de 25 ans, une écervelée, qui s'était laissée embrasser par un inconnu dont elle ne parvenait pas ,depuis, à effacer le souvenir.

Gregory House.

Une voix un peu rauque parfois nasillarde, un regard cyclonique, une intelligence qui l'avait fascinée , une bouche qui l'avait caressée mais dont le pli amer rappelait la mise à distance, le besoin de se protéger.

Finalement, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il boitait, ça, elle l'avait vite oublié.

Quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit dans un fracas de fin du monde, elle ne fut presque pas surprise de voir apparaitre, le regard noir, l'objet de ses pensées.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap.6

Tsunami

"　Vous avez un sacré culot de venir racoler sur mes terres, Sunshine, mais

j'ai pas besoin de vos services ; votre manque dexpérience est vraiment trop flagrant.

Vous savez, les couloirs Du Princeton P ont vu défiler grâce à moi plus de stripteaseuses, masseuses et putains que tout Sodome et Gomorrhe aux pires temps de la pire débauche.

Alors ,vous allez remballer votre matériel de singe, votre maquillage et joli cul ; je ne veux plus jamais vous voir errer dans cet hôpital.

Au prochain passage, je dépose plainte pour harcèlement.

Dégagez"　.

La porte se referma , cette fois sans bruit. Seule la claudication de l'homme qui s'éloignait , marquait encore la réalité de son passage.

Lily haussa les épaules dans un geste fataliste, effaça le reste d'une larme et quitta sereine le Princeton Plainsborro.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap.7

L'aube

Lily and Greg… Greg and Lily…La petite musique romantique et incertaine de la romance des vieux amants venait d'en prendre un coup…d'âpreté et de rancœur…

L'insulte était trop forte, le dégout trop marqué pour que Lily prenne à son compte tant de méchanceté gratuite.

Mais elle ne pouvait nier être à l'origine et destinataire unique de ce tsunami.

Si un jour elle avait esquissé l'ébauche d'un souhait de revoir l'énigmatique et envoutant Dr House, ce désir lui paraissait à présent incongru et dangereux.

Elle était jeune, très jeune .Elle savait plaire et se rendre pour quelques uns irrésistible, indispensable.

Quel besoin aurait elle eu de s'encombrer d'un boiteux irascible et trop proche de la tombe?

Ella avait mouché suffisamment de nez et recueilli son lot de larmes .Sa compassion était hors service et elle ne voulait pas la ranimer.

Au diable les fâcheux et que vienne enfin le sommeil et l'oubli.

Mais la lumière irisée de l'aube narguait ce besoin de repos que ne lui laissait ni son cœur ni son esprit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- « Ne comptez sur aucun croissant, pas même une parole mielleuse.

Vous m'avez gâché mon sommeil, ma nuit et presque la vie ces dernières quarante huit heurs et je viens vous en faire payer un juste prix!

Fermez votre bouche et réajustez vous Dr House!

Non , décidément le peu de cheveux qu'il vous reste vous donne un air grotesque au réveil et à l'instant je ne sais plus du tout ce qui m'a convaincue l'autre soir de vous embrasser!…

- « Vous débarquez souvent à l'image des gorgones et harpies pour réveiller les honnêtes citoyens ou vous réservez ce sort à vos imprudents amants?

- « Amant? Il ferait beau voir Grégory House! Encore faudrait il parvenir à passer le stade du premier rendez vous sans insulte ou menace d'enfermement!

- « Quoi? Vous en êtes encore là Lily Sunshine? Ligotée à votre amour propre et si incertaine de votre pouvoir sur les hommes, qu'il vous faut des excuses et des fleurs à chaque aube naissante pour petit déjeuner?

Je vous l'ai dit l'autre jour : dégagez; il n'y a rien ici pour vous plaire …ou vous retenir »

- « Laissez moi seule juge de ce qui fait mon désir et comportez vous donc en homme …

- « J'ai passé l'âge des provocations et des duels Lily. Il y a peu vous auriez atterri sur le trottoir avec une gifle…ou dans mon lit.

Je…je suis incapable de vous dire pourquoi vous avez récolté cette colère l'autre jour.

Je me pensais à l'abri dans mes vieux murs et vous avez fait effraction.

Je ne veux pas de cette bouffée d'air , de ces senteurs de rose qui vous précèdent quand vous illuminez la pièce où vous venez de pénétrer . Je veux pas de vous. Je ne suis pas pour vous.

Dégagez. »

La porte ne claqua pas cette fois mais Lily resta seule sur son seuil, pétrifiée, la bouche ouverte… avec sans doute quelques mèches de cheveux à rajuster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allongée dans son grand lit, seule et fatiguée de trop d'insomnies, Lily Sunshine ne parvenait pas à dépasser le choc de cette rencontre et de ces fêlures anciennes qu'il avait débusquées, ravivées en trois mots.

S'il n'avait pas raison sur la forme qu'en était il du fonds?

Il avait décrit une éclat qu'elle ne se connaissait pas mais il avait surtout mis à jour cette incapacité qu'elle savait être la sienne de s'attacher un être; durablement .

Une tête dans les nuages, un cœur d'artichaut. Elle ne pouvait être autre chose que ce clown qui faisait rêver quelques instants des enfants ou des vieillards proches de la mort.

Qui avait elle accompagné plus loin que la surface de la douleur?

Avait elle eu la présence d'esprit de rappeler Marc dont elle avait perçu la fatigue et l' abattement ?

On lui reconnaissait un don pour percevoir les déchirures.

Un don certes mais pour se sauver et fuir la misère des hommes …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chap.8

Le goûter des fauves

- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans un lit, toute seule qui plus est, à quatre heures de l'après midi?

- « Et vous Dr House, qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans la cour de récréation des petits quand tant d'éminents savants sont pendus à l'incertitude de votre prochaine allocution?

Pas de cas? Pas de fille à jeter ou à bais…

- « Hep là, arrêtez avant de dire quelque chose que vous allez encore mettre des jours à regretter et à digérer, vous n'êtes pas de taille…

- « Virez de chez moi House, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu. Rien ne m'oblige à supporter vos insultes . Je vous renvoie le compliment: dégagez!

- « Qu'est ce qui vous arrive petite fille?

- « Arrêtez tout de suite votre commisération! Elle est plus insultante que la pire de vos injures.

- « Je suis envoyé ici sur ordre de Cuddy pour m'excuser. Pas le choix.

Une infirmière a surpris ma petite invective l'autre soir…Depuis vous avez manqué deux sessions de « nigoland »…laissez moi finir… Mme Matenmayer s'est plainte auprès de Cuddy de votre absence et menace cent fois par jour de mourir si vous ne pointez pas très vite votre nez bleu et votre attirail de foire.

Mme Matenmayer est une amie très « chère » de Cuddy, entendez par là qu'elle espère une donation à la hauteur de la fortune de cette vieille bique et du sourire carnassier de la doyenne.

Pour le coup, le décolleté plongeant de Cuddy est impuissant et vous seule pouvez sauver la situation et la future vie en péril de milliers de petits malades sans assurance…

Vous voyez bien que vous n'avez pas le choix: vous devez accepter mes excuses et vous remettre bien vite au boulot!

_ « Je n'ai entendu aucun mot de regret et chaque parole sortie de votre bouche est venimeuse et perverse. Vous salissez tout ce qui vous touche. Vous êtes un boulet, une monstruosité de la nature…

- « Laissez tomber, j'ai entendu cent fois le discours sur mon satanisme et mon charme étourdissant…cela vaut il une retraite au couvent?

- « Je ne suis pas recluse, j'ai la grippe

- « Pas d'épidémie en vue; et croyez moi je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Vous n'avez pas le nez qui coule, votre front est froid et vos mains chaudes…Les yeux rouges certes, mais ça…bref…là aussi je connais la source du virus et il n'est pas bien malin…Lily Sunshine, vous étiez si pétillante de vie…je ne peux tout de même pas être la seule cause de votre malheur.

- « Ne faites pas semblant de vous intéresser à la conséquence de vos actes, je ne vous croirai pas.

- « Je suis venu sur la pression de Cuddy qui menaçait de fermer l'unité diagnostique en oubliant de payer mes associés et moi-même…Et de cela, elle est tout à fait capable, je la connais.

Pas un instant je n'aurai cru que nos accrochages pourraient avoir un tel impact sur vous

- « Ne vous vantez pas Dr House…vous êtes juste la goutte de trop dans un océan d'amertume et de deuils…rengainez donc l'once de culpabilité qui tentait d'émerger…

- « Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour tant de soi disant souffrance?

- « Taisez vous, vous êtes odieux!

Ramenez moi mon père et mon frère partis à deux jours de distance , ramenez ma croyance d'enfant qui ne doutait pas du paradis et d'une vie après la mort, rendez moi le père noël au passage, une famille et des gens qui m'aiment et que j'aime, faites revivre Marc qui s'est jeté par la fenêtre et qui m'avait tout appris, guérissez les cancéreux de l'aile « Cheshire » vous qui êtes si brillant et rendez moi aussi la passion de ces baisers que vous savez donner quand vous avez trop bu et que vous avez oublié d'être vous-même.

- « Vous voyez bien que ce baiser était une folie…Oubliez moi petite fille et reprenez le chemin du Plainsboro..Mes excuses les plus sincères, à vous qui avez l'éclat du soleil même à cette heure où vous semblez perdue…Et passez dans l'unité diagnostique avec votre troupe…elle a besoin d'un peu de votre folie…Bonsoir Lily ».


	9. Chapter 9

Chap.9

Un instant….

- « Il parait que vous avez été gentil Grégory House?

- « Vous êtes venue me récompenser Lisa? Quelle est la limite de Lucas? Vous avez le droit de vous mettre à genoux ou juste quelques frottements un peu honteux mais tellement gratifiants…Je suis à vous Cuddy, les quelques miettes que vous voudrez bien me jeter feront mon bonheur…Nolan a veillé à m'apprendre à me contenter de peu.

- « Venir vous retrouver dans votre bureau a toujours été un supplice, House.

Parfois vous m'avez fait rire, souvent j'ai été éblouie par vos intuitions et votre génie mais pas un instant je ne regrette le tournant qu'a pris ma vie le jour où vous êtes parti à Mayfield …On a appris à vivre sans vous. J'ai appris à me passer de vous, de vos remarques acerbes et grivoises .J'ai aimé Plainsboro épargné de votre fiel…Quant à Lucas ,il sait aimer, lui…

Je voulais juste vous remercier pour les patients du Plainsborro qui aiment les clowns , pour Lily qui a un talent inouï et que vous n'aviez pas le droit d' anéantir.

- « Le chèque de Matenmayer est donc à la hauteur de vos espérances?

- « Cette femme âgée est seule, loin de son pays, malade, sans doute abandonnée par un fils ingrat trop préoccupé de construire sa vie comme…

- « Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez Cuddy, et laissez ma veuve de mère à ses médailles et à ses souvenirs de mon père

- « Lequel?

- « Vous avez appris à rendre les coups Lisa…Qui vous a renseignée votre couguar détective ou le preux Wilson? Les deux sans doute , empressés qu'ils sont de vous plaire.

- « House…Greg…

- « Laissez Cuddy…Retournez à Rachel et pensez bien à la vérité que vous lui devrez dans une douzaine d'années…et puis aimez la sans condition, au moins elle, si toutefois vous en êtes encore capable…

Cuddy se rapprocha de House, s'agenouilla et vint poser sa tête sur une épaule rigide.

Levant son visage vers un House pâle et fermé , elle lui demanda d'un air suppliant:

- « J'étais venue faire la paix avec vous House, pourquoi est-ce impossible?

- « Mais il n'y a ni paix ni guerre entre nous Cuddy, vous l'avez dit vous-même.

Je suis parti ,pour votre plus grande joie semble-t-il ,à Mayfield et j'y ai trouvé une forme d'amour moi aussi …

Et ce n'était pas vous…Vous, vous m'aviez perdu, vous m'aviez donné le coup de grâce.

Cette femme ,Lydia, si elle est partie ce n'était pas à cause de ce que je suis.

Elle a aimé assez pour l'oublier .Dans un asile, elle a aimé un fou…

Vous, vous n'avez jamais pu ni voulu descendre de votre piédestal , il ne fallait pas compromettre la doyenne.

Lydia est partie parce que la vie est ainsi…Je l'ai aimée au point de la supplier de partager ma vie …au point d'accepter qu'elle demeure dans la sienne.

Mais depuis mon retour quand je croise vos regards à vous et à Wilson qui s'obstinent à ignorer l'enfer que j'ai vécu, qui n'ont pas perçu ce que Nolan avait fait pour et avec moi, c'est le souvenir de nos étreintes , de son sourire, à elle, qui me soutiennent…Plus vos yeux ni vos seins ni même vos jolies fesses.

J'ai changé Cuddy . Mais vous vous en foutez comme de votre premier amant….

Partez à présent.

Lily m'attend et je ne veux pas qu'elle nous voie ensemble, pas comme ça.

Cuddy se releva vivement et se précipita hors du bureau de House.

Tout cela n'avait duré qu'un instant et pourtant elle se sentait détruite…

L'évocation de cette femme dans la vie de House, dont elle ignorait tout jusqu'alors, l'avait brutalement privée de cette place qui était la sienne depuis toujours.

Elle n'avait pas peur de Lily; trop jeune pour ne pas être qu'un hochet entre les longs doigts de House.

Mais le murmure de sa voix pour évoquer Lydia…Cuddy avait perçu l'existence d'un autre homme, quelle avait croisé jadis et aimé…Un homme qu'elle croyait perdu et qu'une autre avait su faire renaitre.


End file.
